This invention relates to a method for selectively controlling insects using a specified class of triorganotin compounds. The insects against which the compounds are effective are responsible for a considerable portion of the annual damage to agricultural crops. Many tri-n-alkyltin compounds, particularly tri-n-butyltin derivatives may effectively control these insects to some extent, however, these compounds are sufficiently non-selective toward desirable plant crops in that while the insect attacking the plant may be controlled, the plant to which the compound is applied is often killed or severely damaged. Thus, tri-n-alkyltin compounds wherein the hydrocarbon radicals contain from 1 to 4 carbon atoms cannot be employed as pesticides on agricultural crops.
It has now been found that a novel class of tri(sec-alkyl)tin compounds effectively control insects which attack agricultural crops, yet do not seriously damage the plants at the use levels required to control these insects.